


All Gone Wrong Now

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, Gen, Implied Past Relationship(s), Liverpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His heart is a broken one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Gone Wrong Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 13, prompt: "This pain in our hearts."

He sees it in himself now, the way he's so goddamn quiet, looks in the mirror and sees that the gleam, the excitement is gone, he can see grief, sadness, in his own troubled eyes.

He isn't the young man he came to Liverpool as. He sees someone who's grown up to be something less than he was before.

He doesn't share things with people, he keeps mostly to himself. He doesn't let anyone in.

His heart is a broken one. His body is used, contaminated, old. He's become someone else on his way toward happiness. He lost his way, and now he's alone, farther away from the happiness than he was when he came here.

This pain in his heart makes him unable to go on.

No one had the right to leave him in pieces.

But they did.

And he can't glue himself together anymore.


End file.
